Shaman King Flowers: Death Zero
by LC Projects
Summary: Una historia que cuenta, según mi criterio, como seguiría la serie de capítulos de Death Zero hasta salir del reino Asura.
1. Death Zero 12

—¿Amor dices? –preguntó el corpulento Matsumoto.

—Hummmm, nunca escuché que Sakurai esté enamorado –comentó el joven Sugira.

—Bueno puede ser que lo esté, pero de seguro ya ha de haber muerto –continuó el anteojudo de Katsura.

—Dejen de comentar sobre eso, ahora lo principal es hacer entrar en razón a ese idiota –dijo un Hana serio mientras se levantaba del suelo y la sangre en su frente al igual que el agujero desaparecían por su propia voluntad.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Hana-kun. Ya has muerto en ese lugar, no creo que puedas volver a entrar –siguió Sugira.

—Este es el infierno, un lugar que se mueve a partir de la voluntad de las almas… -explicó el rubio.

—Aunque pudieses ir, se te será difícil conversar con él, en estos momentos es como un dios de la muerte.

—No te preocupes, Paku –Hana comenzó a caminar para alejarse un poco de los hombres

—¿Eh?

—Ya verás que encontraré una solución al problema.

Luego de decir dicha frase, el alma de Hana se esfumó de ese ambiente blanco y vacío, dejando a toda la 801ava división en duda.

Mientras tanto, en el mar de Peleliu, Yosuke observaba como un avión Zero semi destruido volaba sobre el agua. El azabache estaba observando por la ventana del barco en donde siempre había estado durante la masacre. Seguía teniendo esa sonrisa con los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas redondas, viendo con una aterradora admiración al Shinigami que pilotaba el avión.

—¿No te parece fantástico? Hana-kun –dijo al parecer a la nada, sin desviar sus ojos de la ventana.

Hana se había manifestado a unos metros detrás de él. El rubio seguía con la playera blanca y el pantalón negro como vestimenta. Su semblante era de seriedad pura, sin ningún rastro de enfado, algo raro en él.

—Estás loco…¿Cómo te puede fascinar la crueldad de asesinar a cientos de personas sin necesidad? –comentó el menor, sin moverse.

—¿Por qué no? Debes estar orgulloso de tu nuevo espíritu. Un humano que ha perdido la cordura y no tiene piedad a la hora de matar.

—No puedo estar orgulloso por eso –lentamente, Hana se acercó a la ventana, quedándose a un lado de Yosuke –Es muy fuerte, eso lo admito. Pero…no tiene nada de fantástico alguien que mata sin piedad –se quedó viendo a Sakurai, sin cambiar esa seriedad.

—Esto es la guerra…Hana-kun –comentó el azabache, entrecerrando sus ojos y sonriendo levemente, viendo a Hana –En la guerra es matar o morir.

—Esto no es la guerra –dijo muy decidido, viendo de esa forma al otro –La guerra terminó hace mucho tiempo.

—Te equivocas, la guerra continua. La guerra jamás va a terminar, solo cambian los protagonistas –decía con cierta malicia en cada una de sus palabras. Se acercó lentamente a Hana, hasta estar a menos de dos centímetros., para luego inclinarse un poco y así poder susurrarle con malicia al oído. –Ahora te toca a ti participar en esta nueva guerra, la guerra de la Flor de Maíz.

El rubio no se inmutó, pero sí lo hizo Yosuke. Su semblante se contrajo al sentir un gran dolor en el estomago. Hana le había dado un tremendo puñetazo con la Legendaria Izquierda, haciendo que el mayor retroceda, presionando en la zona del golpe.

—Tal vez tengas razón, y esto sea una guerra. Pero eso no significa que deban morir personas. Hay otras maneras de ganar una guerra.

—Hum…hum hum…jajajaajajaja –El azabache empezó a reírse, al principio entrecortado por la falta de aire y el dolor –Con que así piensas. Hana-kun, nadie decide a un vencedor si no es mediante la violencia. La democracia no funciona en estas circunstancias.

—Lo sé perfectamente, pero yo descubriré otro método para ganar una guerra.

—Si te niegas, los reyes shamanes te matarán, lo sabes.

—Sí que lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Veo que ese pensamiento de querer cambiar al mundo de tus padres se pasó a ti.

—No seas idiota, yo no pienso cambiar al mundo, solo quiero evitar que mueran personas.

—Y con un shinigami como mochirei ¿Cómo harás eso?

—Verás que lo resolveré fácil.

En ese momento, el alma de Hana se esfumó, reapareciendo en la parte más alta del USS New Jersey. Veía como el avión daba vueltas en el aire, buscando a otra víctima. Ahora, Hana debía pensar cómo hacer reaccionar a Sakurai. Estaba muy complicado, no entendía por qué Gennou se había vuelto de esa forma, y si quería hacerlo reaccionar debía entenderlo. En una de las vueltas, el piloto divisó al menor. Pero ese ya no era Sakurai, sino que era el esqueleto vestido con ropas de aviador, el dios de la muerte, Death Zero. El shinigami dirigió su avión semi destruido hacia el rubio, apuntando, como de costumbre, a la cabeza. Aunque se le hizo familiar ese rostro joven, no lograba reconocerlo.

El rubio tragó un poco de saliva, estaba nervioso. Si bien sabía que no iba a morir realmente, no podía evitar tener miedo. "La verdadera fuerza no es ser imprudentemente seguro. No puedes engañar a tu corazón, no importa cuán duro pretendas ser." Fueron las palabras que su padre le dijo en su enfrentamiento, y las recordó precisamente en este momento por tener miedo. Creyó haber encontrado una solución, una forma de entender esas palabras. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de estar tranquilo.

"Ya estoy muerto, ya me ha disparado en la cabeza" Se decía a si mismo entre pensamientos, convenciéndose de algo. Mientras que Sakurai se acercaba cada vez más "Me va a doler, me va a lastimar, pero…"

En ese momento, el sonido de los disparos de la ametralladora del avión resopló en el aire, mientras las balas golpeaban la cabeza y todo el cuerpo de Hana. El dolor era insoportable, la sensación era idéntica a que si le hubiesen disparado de verdad. No lo pudo evitar y terminó gritando, estirando todo su cuerpo hacia atrás por el dolor. El shinigami creyó que lo había matado, por eso cesó el fuego. La sangre emergía fluidamente de los agujeros del cuerpo de Hana. Sin embargo, antes de caer de espaldas, se estabilizó, tambaleándose un poco para luego pisar mejor y quedarse con el cuerpo tendido.

Hana intentaba calmarse, el dolor solo era "psicológico" por así decirlo, pero era muy doloroso. Respiró muy hondo para después, lentamente, erguirse mientras las heridas se cerraban. Finalmente, alzó su vista hacia el avión, teniendo un semblante de neutralidad.

—Eso dolió, Sakurai. ¿No te dijeron que dispararles a tus amigos es malo? ¿O es qué no me consideras tu amigo? –mencionó con total calma y algo de broma.

El mencionado lo veía sorprendido. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien sobrevivir y recuperarse de tal forma de los disparos del gran Death Zero. Dobló su avión para hacer un círculo y volver a tomar distancia con el rubio. Nuevamente lo apuntó a la cabeza y disparó. Pero fue el casi mismo resultado. Hana gritando de dolor pero luego se recuperó con mayor rapidez que la vez anterior. Tal vez estaba entendiendo la situación en la que estaba.

—Ya te lo dije, estamos muertos. A partir de ahora es "la voluntad del más fuerte" –mencionó con calma el rubio. Le estaba costando tomarlo con calma y no ser imprudente.

Dio unos pasos hacia el avión para seguir hablando.

—Ya no tiene caso que continúes peleando, la guerra terminó hace años. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—M…mocoso –murmuró el enorme esqueleto con una voz de ultratumba. Volviendo a apuntarle al menor.

—¿Sabes? Tus balas ya me cansaron –mencionó con algo de fastidio, manifestando una katana.

Sakurai volvió a dispararle al menor, sin embargo, Hana logró detenerlas al crear un Oni Kabuto. Las balas chocaron contra el enorme escudo, cayendo todas al suelo del barco. Esa arma se le hizo familiar al shinigami, pero seguía sin recordar nada.

—Una vez más que me dispares, y ataco yo –aseveró el rubio. Pero nuevamente volvió a ser ametrallado, claro que las detuvo con el O.S –Muy bien, tú lo pediste así.

La O.S se destruyó en pedazos, reacomodándose para tomar la forma de la Oni Kabuto Tough. Al blandearla, el rubio liberó una cuchilla roja directo hacia el avión, pero Sakurai logró evadirla. Mientras volaba, el shinigami le disparaba las ráfagas de balas hacia el rubio, pero Hana corría para evadirlas. Aunque a veces se detenía para liberar otro Shinkuu Buddha Giri, destruyendo la balacera pero sin lograr tocar a Sakurai.

—Eres terco. ¿Por qué sigues con esto si ya se ha cumplido tu misión? –gritaba Hana.

Cuando vio que el puente del barco ya no le alcanzaba. Saltó de este para llegar a una de las partes de los aviones caídos que flotaba en el mar. Aunque veía como el avión de su futuro mochirei (espíritu acompañante para el que no sepa) se acercaba con velocidad hacia él. Las ráfagas volvieron a ser disparadas, mientras Hana se defendía con el escudo. Pero como dijo Hana, es la voluntad del más fuerte, y podía sentir como las balas comenzaban a dañar peor a su O.S. Los disparos comenzaban a reflejarse en el alma del rubio, y parecía que entendía la razón.

—Rayos…siento como si las balas me golpeasen a mí. ¿Tanto es el deseo de asesinarme que tiene? –se decía a sí mismo, sintiendo un poco de pena por el piloto.

—¡Hana-ku~~~n! –un fuerte gritó se oyó desde el lado izquierdo de Hana, junto con otra ráfaga de balas.

Las balas no iban hacia Hana, sino que casi impactaban en el zero destruido de Sakurai, solo que este logró evadirlas, liberando también a Hana de la balacera. Cuando el rubio alzó la vista para ver a su salvador, sonrió de alegría al reconocer otro avión de combate Zero y el piloto.

—¡PAKU! –Gritó con felicidad.

Efectivamente, el corpulento Paku había logrado regresar a ese escenario, y era quien disparó a Sakurai para salvar al menor. Dirigió su avión lo más cerca del agua, bajando un poco la velocidad para que Hana logre saltar arriba de este. El rubio entendió lo que quería hacer, así que saltó lo más alto que pudo, logrando agarrarse del ala del avión. El hombre sonrió sin abrir sus ojos a Hana, inclinando levemente el avión para que este pudiese resbalar por el ala hasta llegar a la cabina y sostenerse desde afuera.

—Gracias Paku, ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar hasta aquí? –preguntó a los gritos Hana para que pudiese oírlo a través del vidrio.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste Hana, este lugar se mueve mediante la fuerza de voluntad, y me imaginé que necesitarías ayuda –le respondió –Sostente.

Sakurai había vuelto a perseguir a ambos, por lo que Paku tenía que implementar maniobras evasivas. El rubio clavó la espada en el ala del avión, de esa manera se podría sostener con firmeza, obvio que procuró no dañar tanto el vehículo. Era impresionante ver las maniobras que los dos pilotos realizaban en la persecución, incluso a Sakurai le costaba llegar a atinarle a Paku. Pero no iban a tener demasiado tiempo.

—Hana-kun, recuerda que Sakurai es un shinigami en este momento, su principal deseo es matar. –le aclaró Paku.

—Con que eso pasó –Hana lo había entendido –Sakurai estaba asesinando mi poder espiritual, por eso aunque me defendiese con el Oni Kabuto me hería.

—¿Tienes alguna idea? No puedo esquivarlo por mucho tiempo.

—Estuve pensando, pero no sé si la razón por la que él está en este infierno sea la que creo –cabe aclarar que en toda la conversación, ambos se gritaban entre sí para poder oírse.

—Dijiste que el peleaba por amor ¿no?

—Si… ¡eso es! –Gritó con mayor fuerza al descubrirlo –Paku, acércate de manera que pueda hablar con Sakurai. No te preocupes voy a poder defendernos.

—Como digas chico, ¿Qué puede ser peor? ¿Morirse? –bromeó.

Paku giró el avión de manera que quede fuera del rango de visión del shinigami. Para luego aparecerse desde detrás de él, colocándose al lado del avión semi destruido. Hana seguía sosteniéndose con la espada, pero en su posición lograba ver con claridad la apariencia de Sakurai. Le daba miedo y tristeza ver a ese esqueleto en el que se había transformado su amigo. Pero tomó valor desde donde no existe, inhalando mucho oxígeno para gritar.

—¡Sakurai! ¡Sé que quieres seguir peleando para algún día poder volver con esa mujer! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Y parecía que estaba funcionando, porque el esqueleto giró su cráneo para ver con esas cuencas vacías al menor. -¡Escúchame, si sigues así solo continuarás encerrado y no podrás salir nunca!

Lamentablemente, Sakurai ignoró sus palabras, o eso parecía, ya que dobló su avión para intentar estrellarse contra Paku. Sin embargo este logro evadirlo por los pelos. Pero Hana supo que iba por buen camino, por un segundo había percibido en esas cuencas vacías un pequeño destello, un destello que le decía que su amigo seguía ahí, y que podía hacerlo entrar en razón. En cuanto a Sakurai, las palabras de Hana habían llegado a su mente. Unos borrosos recuerdos se manifestaban dentro de él, donde alguien rubio le recriminaba algo…"La chica de la cafetería…ella está esperando tu regreso". Inmediatamente la figura borrosa de una mujer castaña se implanto en sus pensamientos, sonriéndole amablemente a alguien "Finalmente volviste, Sakurai" Al pensar eso, el Death zero por poco se estrella contra el agua al perder el control por distraerse en esos pensamientos. Pero por suerte, o no, logró evitar el choque.

—Hana-kun, parece que está funcionando. Te dejare hablar a solas con él, pero tendremos que abrirte el camino–dijo Paku.

—Entiendo, acércate un poco –bien supo interpretar el mensaje.

Los dos dirigieron el avión hacia Sakurai pero esta vez de frente. Como el zero estaba estable, Hana quitó su espada para blandearla y liberar el Shinkuu Buddha Giri. Y vaya que Sakurai estaba distraído, porque no pudo esquivar muy bien la cuchilla, haciendo que esta corte el techo de la cabina. Sin embargo, el shinigami se distrajo al ver la hermosa luna llena que había esa noche.

"Que bella que está la luna en esta noche…lástima que no la volveremos a ver juntos"

Sakurai pudo oír una voz femenina dentro de su cabeza pronunciando esas palabras. Desvió su mirada para ver a dicha luna con nostalgia. Hana y Paku notaban ese cambio en su actitud, y sabían que estaba dando en el blanco.

—Paku, sitúate encima de él y déjame caer dentro de la cabina –propuso el rubio.

—Entendido, capitán Asakura.

Al decir eso, Hana miró con sorpresa a su compañero, mientras este le sonreía muy amablemente.

—Ya eres parte de la 801ava división, Capitán Asakura.

—Pa…ku –Hana sonrió complacido al escuchar eso. Para luego aseriar su semblante y ver con determinación a su objetivo –aprovechemos que está distraído.

Paku dirigió su propio avión hasta quedar encima del de Sakurai. Sin darle tiempo a que este reaccione, giró en noventa grados, permitiendo que Hana caiga de manera no tan calculada encima del avión. Lo había hecho detrás de la cabina, por lo que tuvo que clavar su espada para no resbalarse y caer al vacío. El shinigami, al verlo, intentaba librarse del rubio, girando una y mil veces su avión. Pero nada, Hana se sostenía con fuerza.

—¡Sakurai, escúchame! ¡No sé cómo se siente la terrible pena que tu alma debe estar pasando¡ -comenzó a gritarle para que pueda oírle –¡Pero sé que si sigues luchando no podrás salir! ¡Escúchame, esa mujer, no importa que haya muerto, ella debe seguir esperándote. Está ansiosa que vayas a su encuentro, pero si no abres los ojos y entiendes, ¡jamás la verás!

—¡Cállate! –se oyó como Death Zero le respondía con una voz de ultratumba. Parecía que estaba a punto de lograr hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡Sé que sigues peleando para poder regresar con ella, sé que te mantuviste vivo todo lo que pudiste para cumplir esa promesa de volver a verla! ¡Pero luego te diste cuenta que eras usado como una herramienta, que eras manipulado para matar a otras personas manipuladas! ¡Te convertiste en lo que más odiabas, por eso estás aquí! ¡POR CULPA, POR ODIO, POR ARREPENTIRTE DE HABER SIDO EL DEATH ZERO DE LA SEGUNDA GUERRA MUNDIAL, POR ESO ESTÁS ENCERRADO EN ESTE ASURA!

El shinigami gritó de rabia al oír la verdad, lentamente estaba recobrando la cordura. Por el ajetreo que realizaba el avión, la espada estaba comenzando a aflojarse, amenazando con soltarse y hacer que Hana caiga al vacío. Pero pudo notar como algunas lágrimas volaban hacia la nada, mientras Sakurai balbuceaba un nombre "Chiharu". La última herramienta que Hana necesitaba acababa de oírla.

—¡Pero eso ya no importa! ¡Ya estás muerto, y esos sentimientos que te atan a este lugar solo tú puedes borrarlos! ¡Chiharu está esperándote todavía, no le interesa lo que hayas hecho! Solo…-se detuvo para poder tomar una gran bocanada de aire para gritar la última frase -¡SOLO LE INTERESA QUE TU VUELVAS!

En ese momento, la espada terminó cediendo, haciendo que Hana quede a la deriva. Al principio se chocó la espalda contra la cola del avión, causando que la O.S se deshaga y luego empiece a caer al vacío. Estaba muy desorientado y adolorido, por lo que no lograba concentrarse para realizar otra posesión. Caía en picada, directo a unos escombros de aviones que flotaban en el mar.

—¡Sakura~~~~~~~~~~~i! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, llamando a su mochirei.

—¡Hana-kun! –gritó Paku, intentando alcanzarlo, pero no lo lograría.

Para la sorpresa del corpulento, el avión semi destruido pasó a gran velocidad a su lado, dirigiéndose directo a Hana. Algo había cambiado en Sakurai, tal vez las palabras de Hana terminaron de hacerlo entrar en razón, o iba a aprovechar para matar al rubio. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a unos metros al lado del rubio, el enorme esqueleto saltó del avión, haciendo que este vuele hacia el otro lado, mientras él alcanzó a Hana, tomándolo en sus brazos. El rubio podía sentir la frialdad del cuerpo esquelético del shinigami, pero también una cálida sensación que provenía de su interior.

—¡Sakurai! –dijo con alegría.

Sin embargo, el esqueleto también cayó en los escombros de los aviones, haciendo que estos exploten. Parecía que habían muerto los dos, o eso creía Paku. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio entre las nubes negras una silueta. Sobre una placa de metal, el shinigami estaba parado, teniendo a sus brazos al rubio que tenía los ojos cerrados por el susto. Lentamente, Sakurai tomó su verdadera forma, pero teniendo la apariencia de la primera vez que había conocido a Sakurai.

—Nunca dejas de meterte en problema ¿no? Hana-kun –mencionó el azabache con un tono de regaño.

—Y tú nunca dejas de parecer un piloto amargo y mal pagado –bromeó Hana al ver a su salvador. Obviamente, tenía una sonrisa al ver que había logrado rescatar el alma de Sakurai.

—Gracias, Hana-kun –agradeció Gennou, teniendo una de esas pocas sonrisas de tranquilidad que usaba –pero…-bajando un poco el tono, depositó a Hana en el improvisado suelo –Dudo que Death Zero se haya ido.

—No se fue –respondió Hana.

—¿Eh?

—Death Zero eres tú, no puedo quitarte algo que eres. Solo pude hacerte entrar en razón…tal vez puedas convertirte en ese shinigami sin perder la cordura.

Al decir eso, Hana no solo pensaba en Sakurai, sino también en su setsubun. Esos onis eran algo que se acoplaban a él, y se imaginaba que era imposible eliminarlos de su alma. Así que, solo tal vez, esas palabras no solo iban dirigidas al subteniente, sino también a él mismo.

—A partir de este momento…eres mi espíritu acompañante –le avisó a Sakurai, apuntándolo con el dedo.

—¿Hay una especie de ritual o algo así?

—¿Cómo que un ritual, que estás pensando?

Así se inició una conversación entre shaman y espíritu, tratando de hacer entender a Sakurai su nueva labor y demás. Mientras tanto, Yosuke jamas había dejado de ver la pelea, y seguía en ese barco, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

—¿No te parece asombroso Yabisu? Hana-kun no dudó en ningún momento en llevar a cabo lo que tenía pensado.

—Yo lo noté nervioso –fue la respuesta de la pirámide.

—Pero estaba nervioso por equivocarse y no encontrar las palabras correctas. Hana-kun posee un gran valor y determinación, está más que claro que sería un rival digno de desconfiar si no se nos une en la F.O.M

—Creo que olvidas algo Yosuke. Ese mocoso no quiere saber nada de ti.

—Lo sé ¿sabes? Estoy pensando que él realmente encontrará una manera de liderar esta guerra sin la necesidad de matar a otros.

—Eso no es posible.

—¿Quién sabe? Ya vimos como hizo reaccionar a su espíritu acompañante sin enfrentarlo seriamente. Tal vez si pueda cumplir lo que dijo.


	2. Death Zero 13

Tras el incidente en el Mar de Peleliu, toda la 801va división había regresado "a la vida". Aunque ahora todos, excepto Sakurai y Hana, estaban disfrutando de un café en la cafetería "Café del Infierno en medio de la Guerra" manejado por Thalim. La cafetería había sido reconstruida para ese entonces. Casi todos estaban conversando animosos sobre lo ocurrido últimamente, aunque a Sugira, que estaba disfrutando de un licuado de leche y banana, le surgió una duda.

—Oye Paku ¿por qué le dijiste a Hana-kun Capitán?

—Es cierto, se supone que Capitán es un rango más alto que subteniente, y Sakurai es subteniente –dijo Matsumoto.

—No se han dado cuenta ¿verdad? –fue la respuesta de Paku, haciendo que todos se extrañen.

—¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Katsura.

—Creo que puedo deducirlo –comentó Thalim, acercándose a la mesa con otra jarra con café –Paku, le diste el título de capitán a Hana por el hecho que supo manejar mejor la situación de lo que lo hubiese hecho Sakurai.

—¿Por qué supo manejar mejor la situación? –repitió con duda Matsumoto.

—Ustedes no lo vieron… -continuó el apache –Pero Hana-kun coordinó sus propias acciones de manera que no fuese necesario pelear seriamente para hacer reaccionar a Gennou.

—¿Dices que Hana solo habló con Sakurai? –dijo confundido Sugira

—No fue tan así –respondió Paku –pero Hana logró tomar buenas decisiones en una situación tan difícil como la que estuvimos.

—Hana está entrenando para participar y liderar un equipo en una de las peores guerras de la historia, pero que solo los shamanes conocen. Del resultado de dicha guerra será elegida la supervivencia de los humanos y todo el mundo en si –explicó el apache, haciendo que todos los presentes sientan pena por Hana.

—Pobre Hana-kun, es una gran responsabilidad para solo un niño –dijo cabizbajo Sugira.

—"Hay otras maneras de ganar una guerra" "Yo no pienso cambiar al mundo, solo quiero evitar que mueran personas" esas fueron las sabias palabras de Hana, y si continua actuando como lo hizo con Sakurai, estoy seguro que sabrá llevarlo a cabo –concluyó con una leve sonrisa Thalim.

—Ya entiendo –dijo Sugira, también sonriendo con levedad.

—Ganar una guerra sin necesidad de derramar sangre –continuó Katsura.

—Y protegiendo a sus camaradas –siguió Matsumoto.

—Es algo que el subteniente Sakurai no posee –fueron las palabras de Sugira.

—Por eso es el capitán de esta división –finalizó Paku.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, pensando principalmente en Hana. Aunque nuevamente Sugira interrumpió para preguntar otra cosa.

—Hablando de ellos… ¿Dónde están el Capitán Asakura y el subteniente Sakurai?

—Oh…están en la playa entrenando –respondió Thalim –A Hana todavía le falta para poder salir de aquí.

—Sería interesante ir a verlos –comentó Matsumoto, todos asintieron y dejaron la cafetería para ir a verlos.

Tanto el rubio como el azabache estaban entrenando en la playa en donde se habían encontrado, y eso estaba un poco alejado de la cafetería. Cuando los demás llegaron, se quedaron estáticos por lo que se presentaba delante de sus ojos. Tanto militar como shaman estaban teniendo una pelea entre ellos, un duelo de katanas. Sakurai mantenía su forma humana y usaba una espada con tsuka, es decir el mango, color verde con algunas gemas brillosas y más claras. En cambio el rubio usaba una espada de tsuka rojo, similar a Harusame, pero sin las mismas condiciones que la original, que era la afiladísima hoja, o no al extremo como la verdadera. Ambos luchaban con gran tenacidad, Gennou sabía manejar la espada de una forma inigualable y a la vez rara, era un estilo de pelea poco usual. En cambio Hana usaba el Amida Ryu, es decir la escuela o estilo Amida, el cual había aprendido luego de tantos años con Amidamaru ya que ese era el estilo que usaba el samurái. El rubio tenía varias heridas en los brazos y torso, Hana cometía errores y eso le costaba una herida, en cambio Sakurai seguía intacto. Se veía a kilómetros la diferencia de habilidades.

—Vaya…ambos tienen muchas energías… -Sugira no sabía ni que decir.

—Sabía que Sakurai era bueno con las espadas, pero no creí que tanto –dijo sorprendido Matsumoto.

—¿Co…cómo es posible? ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar de esa manera la espada? –decía entre jadeos el menor, estando de cuclillas y sosteniéndose con la espada.

—Hana-kun, eso es lo de menos, pero si tengo que ser tu guardián, o lo que sea, supongo que debo entrenarte también ¿no? –respondió con un tono serio pero calmado.

—¿Acaso recibiste adiestramiento en la milicia? No importa…. –el menor suspiró para luego saltar hacia arriba, tomando altura para poder caer con fuerza y velocidad sobre el militar, su semblante era serio, pero parecía que lo forzaba para no mostrar el de soberbia que solía poner cuando peleaba, la espada estaba lista para ser blandeada en el momento justo –¡TE CORTARÉ A LA MITAD DE TODOS MODOS!

—Vaya…creo que no me entiendes –dijo calmado el azabache antes que se levante una polvareda por la caída del rubio.

Todos creyeron que el rubio si lo había golpeado, pero todo lo contrario. Cuando el polvo disminuyó un poco, se vio que Hana estaba de cuclillas en el suelo y con la espada hacia adelante y una rajadura en la arena, pero ni rastros del militar. El rubio se enojó ante eso y sobre todo cuando sintió el filo de la espada de su rival rozarle el cuello a la altura de la yugular.

—Mierda… -insultó el menor.

—Eres un tonto, siempre atacas de frente, eso hace que tus movimientos sean predecibles. ¿Realmente te entrenó un samurái como dices?

—No dudes de mis habilidades –se movió al lado contrario el que estaba la espada de Sakurai, el derecho, si bien recibió una cortada, era minima-Ya te dije, estamos en el infierno así que no va a suceder nada si morimos aquí.

Apenas logró acomodarse, volvió a impulsarse hacia adelante con la espada hacia un costado. Sin embargo, cuando la blandeó para cortar el torso de Sakurai, este desvió el golpe hacia el lado izquierdo, llevando también a Hana ya que estaba en el aire. Aprovechó eso para darle un codazo en la espalda y hacer que se choque con el suelo.

—Ya te lo dije, atacas de frente, eres terco para entenderlo ¿verdad? –El militar clavó la espada rozando las costillas del rubio y rajando la polera blanca-Ya moriste dos veces así. Y hazme el favor de no forzar tu actitud al momento de pelear.

—¿Qué? –eso había sorprendido al rubio, dándose cuenta que se notaba.

—Supongo que estás acostumbrado a mostrar soberbia y altanería al momento de pelear…pero ahora por alguna razón lo ocultas y quieres fingir tranquilidad.

—… -Hana solo bufó mientras desviaba su vista y continuaba en el suelo.

—Actúa como realmente eres, fingir te distrae y no te permite luchar concentrado al 100%. Eres bueno incluso con esa distracción, pero si no finges y prestas más atención serás muchísimo mejor –el mayor le extendió la mano a Hana, ayudándolo a levantarse y luego verlo fijamente a los ojos –Que la razón de pelear sea tu impulso, olvida todo lo demás, y solo concéntrate en tu enemigo y salir adelante. Una máscara en tu rostro te dificulta la vista –le aconsejó con una sonrisa de amabilidad, una de las pocas que mostraba.

Hana se quedó observando al militar con un semblante de neutralidad, para luego suspirar pesadamente y caminar un poco para alejarse de él. Actuar como realmente era, ya ni siquiera él sabía cómo actuaba con normalidad, siempre fue así. Sin embargo ahora, resultaba ser que en realidad era una máscara, ¿pero una máscara que escondía qué? Se detuvo a unos metros de Sakurai, meditándolo un poco mejor para luego darse la vuelta y ver a su espíritu acompañante.

—Okey, veremos que sale –volvió a prepararse para atacar, sino fuese que una voz les interrumpió.

—Lamentamos la intromisión, pero debemos cumplir un deber aquí.

Una voz femenina llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Desde la orilla de la playa, un grupo de personas vestidas con ropas hindúes se acercaban hasta Hana y Sakurai. Sus rostros estaban descubiertos, de esa forma el rubio supo reconocer a la mujer que había hablado. Se veía muy joven, y ni hablar de hermosa, pero, estaba seguro que sus rasgos faciales no concordaban con la supuesta etnia que aparentaba. Se veía similar a su detestable prometida. La llegada de esos desconocidos alertaron a Thalim, después de todo, con solo ver los rasgos de la mujer, supo de quienes se trataban.

—¿Y ustedes quiénes son? Estamos un poco ocupados si no se dieron cuenta –mencionó Hana sin ningún tipo de tacto y un poco molesto.

—Mi nombre es Titania, y somos los jueces del Torneo de Shamanes de hace 2500 años atrás –explicó la mujer con tranquilidad.

—¿El Torneo de Shamanes de hace 2500 años? Hana-kun… ¿de qué están hablando? –preguntó muy confundido Sakurai.

—2500 años…-susurró Hana, pensando – ¿Significa que ustedes vinieron porque un Rey Shaman se lo ordenó verdad?

—Así es…Hana Asakura, líder del Equipo Hao. Nuestro Señor Buda quiere que evitemos que puedas salir de aquí. De esa manera, tu equipo no podrá participar de la Flower of Maize.

—Ya entiendo…Sakurai.

—¿Eh, si Hana-kun?

—Estos sujetos quieren "matarme" y evitar que vuelva a la vida. ¿Sabes lo que significa? –eso último lo preguntó con una media sonrisa de lado.

—Ya me lo estoy imaginando, pero…son cerca de 7 en total. Nosotros dos no podemos hacerles mucho frente.

—Te equivocas, Gennou Sakurai. Solo escoltamos a quien será su rival.

Los apaches abrieron el camino para que dicha persona se dirija hasta enfrente de Hana y Sakurai. Un hombre de piel oscura con una gran cabeza calva. Sus orejas eran de gran tamaño y tenía tres rayas de color naranja en la parte superior de su cabeza, teniendo también marcas negras en sus brazos. Vestía pantalones negros, un collar adornado de oro y zapatos de color naranja, teniendo en todo momento sus ojos cerrados. El menor, al verlo, tuvo que aguantarse la risa que le causaba la apariencia de ese sujeto.

—¿Es un chiste verdad? Ese sujeto no puede ser nuestro rival –se burló el rubio.

—Hana-kun, no subestimes a tu rival –regañó el mayor.

—Deberías hacerle caso a tu espíritu acompañante. Mi nombre es Yainage, y hace tiempo participé en el torneo de shamanes, intentando evitar que tu tío se corone. –explicó el monje budista.

—¿Qué ironía verdad? Ahora quieres detenerme a mí.

—Así es…pero… -una sonrisa de diversión se dibujó en el mayor de todos, abriendo con lentitud sus ojos hasta ser tan redondos como un plato –Solo eres un mocoso que se cree la gran cosa.

Antes que Hana pudiese reaccionar, una mano enorme lo golpeó con la palma abierta, aplastándolo contra el suelo. Se trataba de la deidad hindú, Gundari Myoh. Todos los militares y Thalim se vieron sorprendidos ante el rápido ataque del budista, y Hana se quejaba ante el aplastamiento, intentando liberarse.

—Como dije, eres un simple mocoso para mi Gundari Myoh–aseguró con confianza Yainage.

—Tsch, no te confíes tanto –replicó el rubio con cierta soberbia.

En ese momento, Sakurai transformado en Shinigami cortó la muñeca del enorme espíritu, haciéndola desaparecer para liberar a Hana. Sin embargo, Yainage no se inmutó en ningún momento, sino que siguió observándolos de la misma rara manera. Hana, una vez libre, se posicionó un poco detrás de su espíritu, manifestando con su propia voluntad una katana.

—Vamos… ¿Apenas se conocen y piensan realizar una O.S? ¡No soportaran más de cinco minutos! ¡Roppi Dam!

Con ese grito de Yainage, Gundari utilizó sus seis brazos para asestar seis puñetazos contra sus dos rivales, creando una enorme polvareda que dificultó la vista. Por suerte, de entre el polvo se elevó cierto rubio por un gran salto, sosteniendo la katana con su mano derecha y una hitodama que dejaba una estela fantasmal en su mano izquierda. En esos momentos no podía evitar tener una sonrisa soberbia, él era así.

—¡Ahora veremos si no podemos hacerlo! –gritó el rubio, posicionando la katana enfrente de él.

Las palmas de Gundari se acercaban amenazantes contra el joven shaman, pero este último logró crear la posesión con Sakurai justo a tiempo, manifestando un guante y una katana mucho más grandes, similar a la Oni Kabuto Tough. Sin embargo cuando el rubio blandeó la espada contra las manos de la deidad, esta se deshizo al instante, recibiendo un fuerte golpe de palmas abiertas que lo mandó a volar varios metros hasta arrastrarse en el suelo.

—¡Jajajaja! ¿No te lo dije? Tu espada es como si no tuviera filo. Además es forzada, tu espíritu es un novato en cuestiones shamanicas y tú solo piensas en tu antigua posesión –mencionaría Yainage con un aire de grandeza, mientras Hana intentaba levantarse con su posesión deshecha y Sakurai vuelto a la normalidad a un lado suyo –Ríndete y quédate encerrado en este infierno…

Dicho eso, Gundari inició una serie de golpes continuos que no le daban tiempo a Hana ni a Sakurai de reaccionar. Los espectadores querían intervenir, pero no sabían cómo. Al final de cuentas, tanto shaman como espíritu terminaron en el suelo, sin tener fuerzas de levantarse y un poco transparentes.

—Hana-kun…dijiste que no ocurriría nada si "moríamos" aquí ¿Por qué me siento al borde de la muerte? –diría entre jadeos el militar.

—Supongo…que es porque es un shaman, y nuestras almas perecerán si no salimos de esta –respondió Hana, logrando levantarse -¿Sabes? Tal vez tu guerra ya terminó, y en realidad ya no haga falta que sigas luchando por alguien…Pero yo…todavía tengo un motivo para pelear…y una guerra que ganar –mencionaría, logrando levantarse a duras penas.

Sakurai se quedó observando sorprendido a Hana, sobretodo porque vio cómo su opacidad volvía a la normalidad y parecía volver a recuperar las fuerzas con su propia voluntad. Eso hizo sonreír al mayor, logrando levantarse él también, a la vez que se recuperaba.

— ¿Sabes? Yo no sabré nada de los shamanes y lo que pase. Pero me doy cuenta que tú necesitas ayuda, y que tienes grandes motivos para seguir adelante –Sakurai colocó una mano sobre el hombro del menor, sonriéndole amablemente, pero luego la transformó a una decisión –Si requieres de mi fuerza, no dudes en usarla.

— ¡Preparate entonces! –el rubio asintió con igual decisión. Para luego volver a manifestar una katana en su mano derecha y convertir a Sakurai en una hitodama con su mano izquierda –No te resistas, es un poco difícil al principio, pero verás que lo dominaremos en 5 segundos –dicho eso, unió la hitodama con su katana, liberando un potente brillo verdoso. Hana podía percibir como se materializaba una katana para la O.S, pero una imagen se vino a sus recuerdos.

Era el patio de las aguas termales, no recordaba en que época, ni por qué motivo, pero veía la espalda de su padre con su O.S Byakkou forjada. Todo el ambiente parecía en sepia y mudo, pero pudo distinguir dos objetos en cada mano de su padre, en la izquierda… la Futsu No Mitama…en la derecha… Harusame…En ese momento el recuerdo se esfumó tan de repente como llegó, dejando a Hana un poco aturdido.

—Hana-kun…no quiero molestarte, pero si no te apresuras ese sujeto volverá a atacarnos –dijo Sakurai tratando de mantenerse en la O.S que se estaba forjando.

—Lo sé, pero tengo una idea… -respondió Hana, viendo como Gundari se preparaba para atacarlos otra vez.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Acabo de recordar algo de mi padre, y a decir verdad creo que será una buena idea –tras decir eso con tono neutral, estiró su mano izquierda hacia abajo, comenzando a manifestar un arma en específico –Pero él lo hacía con Amidamaru, y tu claramente no eres Amidamaru –ya para esa frase su tono volvía a ser de soberbia, terminando de manifestar un arma nambu estilo 14 japonesa, idéntica a la de su espíritu. –Solo déjamelo a mí y verás la gran posesión que hacemos.

Tomó la pistola con gran confianza, colocándola enfrente de la katana. De esa forma, Sakurai se introdujo en ambas armas, aumentando la implementación de furyoku del rubio. "Este es el Asura, significa que mi voluntad no se ve limitada, y se fusiona con mi furyoku. Yoh…" el brillo se interrumpió de manera brusca en el momento que una de las palmas de Gundari impactó contra el joven rubio, pero Yainage pudo sentir un punzante dolor en su mano derecha. Cuando el polvo se disipó un poco, pudo ver como una katana de tamaño medio ((en comparación con El Espíritu De La Espada o la lanza de Yohane)) estaba clavada en la mano de su deidad, deteniendo el avance. No solo eso, Hana sonreía de lado aunque se veía una silueta de su posesión.

En ese momento, del poco polvo que quedaba, se alzó una pistola de tamaño mayor a la normal, apuntando directo a la cabeza del bosatsu "…¡Yo te superaré a mi estilo!" pensó con confianza y seguridad el rubio, disparando para que la enorme deidad desaparezca y Yainage sufra de dolor en su propia cabeza.

—Pu….pudiste usar la habilidad de tu shinigami….y no solo eso, forjaste una O.S armadura de segundo grado…¿no es así? ...–Gritó Yainage con furia, viendo la posesión del rubio. Las manos de Hana estaban rodeadas de unos guantes metálicos que se asemejaban a un Avión Zero de color naranja. El guante izquierdo sostenía la pistola, mientras que el derecho sostenía la katana, apuntando a Yainage con la punta de esta. Y no solo quedaba ahí, sino que incluso la ropa del rubio se cambió a la de un aviador, y unos cuernos de energía verdosa se manifestaban desde las antiparras. – ¡HANA ASAKURA!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey ya sé que tardé un montón para actualizar, a tal punto que ni sé cuántos lo van a leer. Pero bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Bueno, aquí introduzco la O.S que yo mismo le creé a mi querido Hana y que si quieren ver se encuentra en Deviartart con el nombre "Death Zero Fighter". En fin, espero que lo disfruten y prometo actualizar otro fic lo antes posibles.**


End file.
